Liam Cunningham
Liam Cunningham (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Revelation'' (2001) [Father Ray Connolly]: Presumably tortured to death by Udo Kier's cohorts whilst be interrogated on James D'Arcy's whereabouts. *''Dog Soldiers'' (2002) [Captain Ryan]: Stabbed with a silver letter opener, then shot in the head, by Kevin McKidd, after Liam transforms into a werewolf. *''The Card PlayerThe Card Player (2004)(2004)' ''(Il Cartaio) ''[''John Brennan]: Impaled through the stomach by a swinging blade when he opens the door, in a death-trap set up by Claudio Santamaria. *The Wind That Shakes The Barley (2006)'' [Dan]: Shot to death by the police. *The Escapist (2008)' [''Brodie]: Dies during a cave in while trying to escape the jail. (This turns out to be a daydream a dying Brian Cox has, and Liam actually survives the film.) *''Blood: The Last Vampire (2009)'' [Michael Harrison]: Shot by JJ Feild. *''Harry Brown'' (2009) [Sid Rourke]: Shot in the chest by a police sniper just as Liam is about to shoot Michael Caine. (Thanks to Arben and Tomm''y) *Perrier's Bounty'' (2009) [The Mull]: Shot repeatedly by Brendan Gleeson as Liam begs for his life. *''The Tournament'' (2009) [Powers]: Killed in an explosion, along with Ving Rhames, after Ving forces the explosive tracking device down Liam's throat in Liam's "game room" headquarters. *''Centurion'' (2010) [Brick]: Stabbed in the stomach with a spear when Olga Kurylenko throws it at him; he then drives the spear through his own body in order to kill a Pict warrior who had grabbed him from behind. *''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) [Solon]: Turns into stone after gazing into Medusa's eyes. *''The Guard'' (2011) [Francis Sheehy-Skelfington]: Killed in an explosion after Don Cheadle starts a fire on Liam's boat, on top of being shot repeatedly by Brendan Gleeson. *''Safe House'' (2012) [Alec Wade]: Shot in the head by Fares Fares while sitting in a car, as Denzel Washington looks on in shock. *'[[24 Hours to Live (2017)|''24 Hours to Live (2017)]]' [''Wetzler]: Shot in the head by Paul Anderson, shortly before Anderson gets shot to death by multiple S.W.A.T team; while Ethan Hawke looks on. TV Deaths *''Strike Back: Project Dawn 2.4 (2011)'' Daniel Connelly'': Shot in the head by Amanda Mealing when Liam is confronted by Amanda, Philip Winchester, and Sullivan Stapleton over the death of Eva Birthistle. *''Merlin: Arthur's Bane Part 2'' (2012) [Ruadan]: Fatally injured in a swordfight by Adetomiwa Edun as he gets his daughter out of Camelot's dungeons. Gallery Cunningham, Liam Cunningham, Liam Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:Actors who died in Dario Argento Movies Category:History Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Louis Leterrier Movies Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Scott Mann Movies Category:People who died in Strike Back Category:Strike Back Cast members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees